Patent Document 1 discloses a variable displacement compressor having a first control valve 33 varying the passage cross-sectional area of a pressure supply passage for supplying a refrigerant to a crank chamber from a discharge pressure region and a second control valve 34 varying the passage cross-sectional area of a pressure release passage for discharging the refrigerant from the crank chamber to a suction pressure region.